


Her Promise

by AngelsInstead



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsInstead/pseuds/AngelsInstead
Summary: Billie makes a promise to Roman concerning Bo.
Relationships: Bo Brady/Billie Reed
Kudos: 1





	Her Promise

"I'm here, Roman. What did you want to see me about?" Billie asked as she entered his office at the police station.  
  
  
  
"You know damn well what I wanted to see you about," Roman said with a frown as he was staring at her intently from across his desk.  
  
  
  
Billie suddenly avoided his gaze as she stared out the window at something far off in the distance. She shifted uncomfortably as though she knew he were able to read all of her private thoughts and insecurities. Finally, she turned toward him, giving him her full attention.  
  
  
  
"Alright, Roman. What's this about?" she demanded.  
  
  
  
"Why did you come back to Salem? And don't lie to me, Billie, 'cause I know you far too well-."  
  
  
  
"It's Bo-."  
  
  
  
"It's always Bo, isn't it?" Roman said with a deep heavy sigh.  
  
  
  
Billie nodded. "You're right," Billie admitted. "I never got over him. I don't forsee I ever will. He's the father of my child, and all those years in Paris, I could never forget what I shared with him. I tried, but I just couldn't. So when Chelsea said she was coming back to Salem, that's when I knew..."  
  
  
  
"I knew I had to come back and once and for all see if there's any sort of a chance for me and Bo. I just have to know, because I still love him. God, help me I do, and-."  
  
  
  
Roman cut her off. "Then you have to tell him how you feel. He deserves to know," Roman insisted gently.  
  
  
  
"But I am sick of being 'the other woman.' I don't want to be the one that destroys what he has with Hope!"  
  
  
  
Roman just shook his head. "You'll never know unless you take the chance. Do you think he's really happy with Hope? You've seen him, Billie. Does he look like a happy man?" Roman asked her.  
  
  
  
"He looks really tired."  
  
  
  
"Tired of holding it all together for the sake of his daughter. Tired of years of being miserable," Roman stated. He stopped before he said anything more. It wasn't his place to get in the middle of his brother's relationships, but he only wanted to see Bo happy; and clearly Bo and Hope hadn't been happy for quite some time.  
  
  
  
"Billie, you gotta make me a promise," Roman said as he stood and took her hands into his. "You have to tell Bo how you feel. Don't wait another day. Go to him now."  
  
  
  
With tears in her eyes, Billie reached up and softly kissed Roman's cheek. "Thank you, Roman. I promise. I'll tell Bo how I feel."  
  
  
  
As Billie walked out of his office, Roman made his prediction. "You won't regret it," he quietly stated.


End file.
